In recent years, a related art communications apparatus has been developed which uses a recording medium having a wireless tag incorporated therein as a storing means. Data can be written and read in a non-contact manner to and from the wireless tag, which is alternatively called an “IC tag” or a “radio frequency identification (RFID) tag.”
For example, JP-A-8-265552 describes a related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus and a related art technique for using data that is stored in a wireless tag. The related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus reads destination information such as a telephone number or a facsimile number using a wireless tag reader from a wireless tag on a recording medium. The related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus then faxes image data recorded on the recording medium to a destination on the basis of the read destination information.
Therefore, the related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus described in JP-A-8-265552 makes it possible to fax to a desired destination merely by doing an act of causing the wireless tag reader to read wireless tag data stored in a wireless tag without a user on the transmission side having to perform the act of inputting destination information by himself or herself. As such, the multi-function communication terminal apparatus described in JP-A-8-265552 can increase the convenience of facsimile communication on the transmission side.
However, the related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus has a couple disadvantages. Although the related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus described in JP-A-8-265552 increases the convenience of facsimile communication, it only increases convenience on the transmission side. No consideration is given to the convenience of facsimile communication on the reception side, i.e., at the destination of the communication. That is, the related art multi-function communication terminal apparatus does not make use of a wireless tag and wireless tag in terms of increasing the convenience of facsimile communication on the reception side.